Alison Bailes
" Ah, yet another curious one, I see. Of course, of course. A hard worker, doesn't mind getting her hands in the dirt... Perhaps Hufflepuff? But no, that's not quite right, is it? Hmm...Ah, of course! Obviously, your home is in RAVENCLAW! " — The Sorting Hat at the 2026 Sorting Ceremony Alison Bailes (b. 2015.05.04) is a young witch and student at Hogwarts. (('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) (('OOC Note 2: Flickr account ))'' (('OOC Note 3: 'Website)) (('OOC Note 4: 'Class Notes Blog)) '''Early Life Growing Up Alison grew up living as an only child with her two parents at Palace Wharf, a fancy apartment complex on the River Thames in London. Alison attended Melcombe Primary School located across the street from her father's work. 'First Sign of Magic' When Alison was seven she went with her school to sports day at Barn Elms. Parents were invited to cheer on their students but Alison's parents were both too busy with their work and didn't come. After all the parents arrived Alison realzied she was the only student without a family member present and without realizing it she caused one of the sports balls to explode. 'Acceptance at Hogwarts' When... Life at Hogwarts Year 1 (2026-2027) Alison's first year at Hogwarts began when she boarded the Hogwarts Express. Right away she made her first 'enemy' when she sat in a compartment with Octavia DeChants and Amira Zidane. Convinced that the nervous little half-blood would be sorted to Hufflepuff, Octavia wanted nothing to do with her. Alison's was in the last first-year boat to arrive at Hogwarts' docks and she was the second student to be sorted. Alison was the first new student sorted into Ravenclaw. She joined Bonnie Nishi, Johanna Carstairs and Essa Nazari at the head of the Ravenclaw table. ' ' Alison's was ... 'Year 2 (2027-2028)' 'Year 3 (2028-2029)' 'Year 4 (2029-2030)' 'Year 5 (2030-2031)' 'Year 6 (2031-2032)' 'Year 7 (2032-2033)' 'About Alison' Physical Appearance Alison has long brown hair and light blue eyes. Personality Alison is generally quiet... *'Strengths: '''Sensitive, Organized, Reliable, Responsible, Stable, Patient, Curious *'Weakenesses: Stubborn, Poor Communication Skills, Possessive, Lacks Courage, Frail Health *'Likes: '''Gardening, Working With Her Hands, Music, Cooking *'Dislikes: 'Darkness, Sudden Changes, Sour Food, Loud Noises, Heights 'Magical Aptitudes & Abilities While Alison is not a 'gifted' witch, she is a very studious student. 'Posessions' *'Wand: '''Alison's wand is made of walnut wood with a unicorn tail hair core and a length of 11 inches that is surprisingly swishy. Walnut wood wands are often paired with highly intelligent owners and will perform any task desired by its wielder, as long as they are sufficiently brilliant. Unicorn tail hair produces most consistent magic and the most faithful of all wands. *'Familiar/Pet:' Alison's familiar is a part-kneazle named Bailey. 'Relationships' 'Family' *'Veronica Gibbons-Bailes (Mother) :' Veronica was born in the Muggle world as a halfblood and has very little known involvment with the Wixen community. Alison grew up not knowing anything about her mother's family since she doesn't speak of them. Veronica lives what appears to be a Muggle life with her husband in which she volunteers at the National History Museum. In reality, Veronica works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department at the Ministry of Magic. She is very private amongst her co-workers, who likely consider her to be a bit odd, and most of which wouldn't even know she was married or have a daughter. At home Veronica dotes lovingly on Alison and the pair have raised a garden together since Alison was a child. *'Nick Bailes (Father) : Nick was born a muggle and remains unaware of his wife and daughter's magical abilities. He is a Neurosurgeon at Charing Cross Hospital. Nick speacializes in brain tumors, spinal surgery and peripheral nerve surgery. He is a member of the Society of British Neurological Surgeons, the British Neuro-Oncology Group and the Research Society of Neurological Surgeons (USA). Despite having a very time-consuming profession, the young doctor is an excellent father and husband. His ability to express his affection for the pair makes up for the time he spends working. Before coming to Hogwarts, Nick walked his daughter to school nearly every day. *Jenelle Gibbons (Aunt) : Alison has yet to meet her Aunt Jenelle, Veronica's twin sister. (( This plot will unfold over the next few years at Hogwarts. If you'd like to play a role in it I'd be happy to include you! )) ' ' * * * *'''_ Gibbons (Grandfather) : ((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ _-Gibbons (Grandmother) :' ((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ Bailes (Grandfather) : '((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ _-Bailes (Grandmother)' :' ((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ Bailes (Uncle) : ((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ _-Bailes (Aunt) :' ((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ Bailes (Cousin)' :' ((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ Bailes (Cousin) : ((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ Bailes (Cousin)' :' ((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ Bailes-_ (Aunt) : ((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ _ (Uncle) :' ((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ _ (Cousin) : '((This role has yet to be casted)) *'_ _ (Cousin) :' ((This role has yet to be casted)) 'Romantic Interests' (( Alison currently doesn't have any romantic interests )) 'Friends' *'Riven Redwhisper : '''Riven also known by Alison as 'Riv', is one of Alison's best friends. She is a Ravenclaw in the same year as Alison. Riven was Alison's 'bed neighbor' in their first year but they didn't officially meet until their first Herbology class when Alison had to offer the girl a Muggle pen after Riven made a mess of her quill. The two are very different in many ways but have bonded over their shared experiences at Hogwarts. In their first year Riven was chosen as the Ravenclaw Seeker for the house Quidditch team. Riven was the only student Alison danced with at the 2026 Winter Ball and she was also the first one to stand up for Alison when she 'accidentally' tripped. *'Ashton Clark : Ashton also known by Alison as 'Ash', is one of Alison's best friends. She is a Slytherin in the same year as Alison. Ash and Alison met in their first year while they were each at the owlry delivering letters home to their families. Since then they have made a ritual of going together to mail letters. *'Emma Stewart : '''Emma, also known by Alison as 'Em', is one of Alison's best friends. She is a Gryffindor in the same year as Alison. The pair met during their first Care of Magical Creatures lesson when Professor Riley asked students to pair up. ' ''' *Livvy Reven' ':' Livvy also known by Alison as 'Liv', is one of Alison's best friends. She is a Slytherin in the same year as Alison. *'Essa Nazari' ':' Essa is Alison's mentor and was a Ravenclaw prefect in her sixth year when Alison came to Hogwarts. The pair met during Alison's first visit to Diagon Alley with her mother. Alison accidentally ran into the older girl while looking at the icecream stand. It was Essa's words of encouragement and description of the Ravenclaw commonroom that inspired Alison's desire to be sorted into the house of Ravenclaw. Alison often turns to Essa for advice, encouragement and guidance. *'Casey Champion' ':' Casey was assigned as Alison's mentor in her first year. In Alison's first year, Casey was crowned the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. *'Lux Avery Rose : ' *'Lucin Elara : ' *'Taylor Mills : Taylor is a Gryffindor in the same year as Alison. Alison was introduced to Taylor through Emma, the boy's childhood friend. *'Celeste Noir : '''Celeste is a Hufflepuff in the same year as Alison. The two met after their first Herbology class. Without the help of a certain Slytherin student *cough*Octavia*cough*, Alison, Celeste and her sister Soleil got lost together on their way to their first Potions class. 'Enemies *'Octavia DeChants' :''' From her first Hogwarts Express ride in her first year, Alison has been intimidated by Octavia. The Slytherin has bullied the Ravenclaw in and out of the classroom from taking up all the desk space in class to tripping Alison at the Winter Ball. In general, Alison tends to avoid Octavia whenever possible. *Rubicon Mordushku' ':' Rubicon (aka Rubi), is a Ravenclaw of the same year as Alison but he has a strong dislike for his sorted house. He tends to sit at the back during house events and meetings and avoids the other eagles whenever possible. Once in a charms class assignment, Alison shot a spell at Rubi to force him to use a defense spell as he was told to do. The incident got the boy in trouble with the professor and Alison's felt sorry for it ever since. However, the boy is anything but charming as he has, on multiple occassions, told the Ravenclaw girl to shut up or go away. Since the 'accident' at the Winter Ball, Alison has also started to avoid Rubi since he is a friend of Octavia's. 'Professors' *'Professor Gallo : In her first year at Hogwarts... ' ' (( Professors )) '''Common Knowledge (This information may be used ICly and are things anyone would know either from speaking to. overhearing or seeing Alison) *Alison is a Halfblood *Alison's mother is a witch (name unknown) *Alison's father is a muggle (name unknown) *Alison has a part-kneazle named Bailey 'Uncommon Knowledge' (This information may be used ICly only by people who are friends with Alison) *Alison writes her parents each week but sends out two letters, one to her father and one to her mother *Alison has a plant she keeps on her bedside table. It was given to her by her mother and is one of the plants from the garden the two have cared for together since Alison was a child 'Rare Knowledge' (This information may be used ICly only by people who were involved in a scene where this information was exposed or was told in confidnence. If you would like your character to be privvy to this information, feel free to contact me so that we can organize a scene for it) *Alison's mother still hasn't told Alison's father that the they are witches. Alison is forced to lie to her father that she is staying at a private academy until her mother decides he is ready. *In her first year, Alison received a letter from her mother just before Winter Holiday asking her to stay at Hogwarts. Alison was devistated because she was looking forward to seeing her extended family that she only gets to see at Christmas Category:Ravenclaws Category:Students